


Fiery Passions of the Aardvark

by TrashForever, Trashtastic



Category: Arthur and Friends
Genre: Don't Take This Seriously Please, Forgive my sins, Irony, Other, Swearing, Ugly Format, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForever/pseuds/TrashForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtastic/pseuds/Trashtastic
Summary: Just a shitty story.... Let's not spoil the magic of such awful writing ;DKms





	1. Crash

Fire... that's all that came to your mind as you lay there awaiting your death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You awaken with a start, dazed and confused wondering what had happened. As you look around you notice you aren't in your bedroom, this isn't your bed you are so well associated with. Soon you realize where you are, a hospital room? You go to touch your throbbing head but recoil in pain. Why does your arm hurt? You look at your arm and almost scream, there are multiple long lines of stitches in you arm. A horrifically awful display of flesh and metal wirings. You gag and look away, trying so hard to remember why you are here. Suddenly it all rushes back...

 

"Hello? *cough* Please, anybody, help me!" Fire, it's all around you. It had just been a simple drive! How could this have happened?! You break off into another coughing fit, the car was flipped over and had caught on fire during a large tumble down a huge hill. You lay there in the car, unable to move almost unable to breath. *Cough* *Cough* Smoke is filling your lungs, a burning agony in your chest. Why? Why tonight? Why out of all nights did this happen tonight?! As you lie there for what feels like an eternity, there is movement and voices from outside your prison. "Hello? Is there anybody in there? Please, respond!" You cry out, your savior so close. So close. A large metal clang sounds as you see a hand reach out, soon arms. You look into the eyes of your savior and black out.

Almost instantly there is a brigade of nurses at your bedside, your heart rate had picked up way too high. Soon the force dies down leaving you with one nurse just checking up on you. She pulls up the covers on your legs and you see them for the first time tonight. "Oh god..." you whisper. Your legs were wrapped up in dual casts and trunk up on the ceiling, how had you not noticed this, and who is the idiot who put a blanket over them? The nurse is completely silent staring at you with a sorrowful look. Tears prick your eyes as you imagine your future, you might be crippled for the rest of your life. Of course you don't know that, but it could happen. The nurse mutters a few things of farewell and leaves a note at your bedside table which you also dumbly overlooked, how are you so blind? You refuse to look at the note and lay your head down on your pillow, unwilling to even think about the awful night.


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Trash

All I can remember is the pain and the fire...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!! You groggily get up. The stupid alarm clock is blaring in your ears. BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Who the hell set up an alarm clock, you can't even get up to turn it off! You just wait for a nurse to turn the stupid clock off. When you are finally fully conscious you are hit with a wave of pain and nausea. You fall back down onto your pillow and lay there for a little while, waiting for something to happen. Soon, something does. A nurse walks in with a tray of "breakfast" for the poor little you. Seeing the tray instantly makes you hungry, you realized you didn't even eat dinner. So, when the tray is brought over you dig in!

Laziness Time Skip~

 

After lying around and doing... hospitally stuff.... you are extremely bored. You call for a nurse and politely ask when visiting hours are. "Soon enough..." the nurse says and passes you the remote off of that stupid nightstand. So, back to boredom.

 

Skip to Visiting Hours

 

You are woken up once again from your morphine induced naps to hear a knock on the door. Not being able to even get up, nonetheless open the door, the person lets themselves in. You see your teacher Mr Ratburn!

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I am not actually attracted to aardvarks


End file.
